


The Past, the Present, and Exposition

by aquatarius



Series: Super People Au [2]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Homestuck, Red vs. Blue, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: Doc Scratch, abandoned in the castle after the Incident, waits for twenty years...A/N: Quick fic that I whipped up in my excitement of my new au.





	

Doc Scratch knew two things: 1) The Incident’s destruction of the public trust in Powered People had been _nearly_ complete and 2) English and Zarkon’s alliance had been the straw that broke the camel's back, making it _fully_ complete.

 

Alfor had been forced to hide the Castle, the Holy Knights had been disbanded, as had many guilds, and Crocker Corp had washed their proverbial hands of the entire situation. So many lives had been lost. People had hidden, others had been frozen in time, and the rest had been imprisoned. To top it all off, English and Zarkon both disappeared, as well as all of their friends.

 

Sburb was over. The golden age of Powered People was as well.

 

There was no doubt about _that_.

 

Alfor himself had died in the Incident, and while his body had never been recovered, Signless, or Kankri Vantas, had been proudly proclaimed dead by English. Rumors were that Mrs. Belcher and Meliodas had also been among the dead. Doc had files of both of them being...Quite brutally murdered. Meliodas, of course, had brushed himself off and gone into hiding, but Doc had cropped that part of the video off and sent off Alfor’s, Belcher’s, and Meliodas’s death videos off. Signless’s, he’d said, had been corrupted. No need for people to know that he hadn’t been actually killed.

 

And so, Doc Scratch was left alone in the Castle. He was left with very strict rules to never have outside contact, to keep all of Sburb’s files, and to wait for the Next Generation, that he was assured over and over again would come. Strider had left him with a precious gift, a tiny loophole, named Hal, that was allowed to _monitor_ the outside world, but never to contact it. Doc was grateful for that.

 

Years rolled on slowly. Doc kept himself entertained by watching through Hal, who had made himself a personality that was very separate from Strider’s, and running millions of simulations through, and waiting and looking for...Something. A Great Big Something.

 

The UNSC came about - An organization that was dedicated to ‘maintaining the peace’ and completely without country. If they found that a super that wasn’t in order, well. No government dared say anything to people that guaranteed absolutely no Incident would happen again. They had their ‘freelancers’, with people like Jericho, Hugo, Washington. People who were certainly powered, but ‘under control.’ The entire group was hypocritical.

 

Doc understood that the UNSC wasn’t _bad_ , but he also understood that it certainly wasn’t good, and that it needed work to become good. He was under _strict orders_ though...And so he refrained from talking to them. Doubtful they would listen, anyway.

 

Then one day, it happened - A tiny ping. A whisper of a suggestion. Karkat, Lance, Elizabeth, Louise, so many names and so many pings and so much _excitement_. It was such a shame he was only an AI. It was a shame he couldn’t go after them himself and round them up. It was a shame that...Oh well, nevermind that.

 

Doc began to leave a bread trail. The cloaking was still on, but a power flicker there and a strange thing there, and a desperate wish that the right people would pick up on it would either do the trick, or wouldn’t. He was grateful that he was unable to feel things like _worry_. The rule of interaction was broken a couple times, but Hal never objected.

  
Change was coming to the world now, one way or another, and Doc would wait for change enough to happen that it would reach to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So! My new au, which I'm just calling my 'Super People Au', is an au set 20 years after an ~Incident~ with a lot of messy business that was between good powered people (Alfor, Meliodas & co, the Hs Ancestors, ect) and bad powered people (Zarkon, English, ect) and ended a time where it was socially acceptable to use powers. Anyways, now you've got this new generation of super powered young adults who have no idea what they're doing, multiple governments on their ass, weirdos from the past coming to help, AIs and...all sorts of shenanigans. 
> 
> I really want to write more fanfiction for this au. I'm planning on making the actual fanfics of the stuff that happens almost completely independent, so you won't have to watch Voltron for the fic where the Homestuck characters get their powers. I have plans for all the fandoms mentioned in the tags, but I'm unsure when I'll get to write them. 
> 
> Honestly, just think of this universe as...Soft crack. I'm not taking anything too seriously in this, I just want a fun place to write these characters and I'm in love with this universe. 
> 
> Sooo, if you want more info, check my blog: aquatariuswriter.tumblr.com


End file.
